Buried
by beyond the mind
Summary: "Jerry and Kim are buried alive." Six words changed our lives forever. And it's up to us to find them. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prolouge

A/N:

Okay, so I know I started writing Wasabi VS Dragons: National Karate championships and I will continue writing that, it's just that I am planning that whole story out. In the middle of trying to write chapter two for that story, I got writers block. So, I figured I would plan out the whole story. Usually it wouldn't take me this long to plan out a story, but I've had summer projects that need to be done, not to mention I've also went on two vacations this summer. It's just been a pain for me to write.

Enough about that story and let's focus on this one. I got this idea from Bones. I just recently got addicted to that show, and I thought what it would be like if the Gravedigger took Jack and Kim. This is not a crossover, I will be changing some things.

I will just be using the idea from Bones. I'm not even using the name Grave digger in this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading. Oh, and this shouldn't be a long story. I'm predicting it should be around 5-7 chapters. I'm just going to write the first chapter and see how you guys like and if you like it enough, I'll continue it.

(Some spelling might be bad because I am missing some keys on my computer so it's kind of hard to push down on the key pad for the letter to show up... If that makes any sense.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Bones.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**| Jack |**

_Be sneaky.. Be very sneaky. _

I carefully tip-toed up behind Kim, with the black bandana ready in my hands. I lifted up the bandana carefully and watched as she bobbed her head up and down listening to her music. It was after school and she just got done with pep-squad practice. She was sitting outside on the bench, waiting for her mom to pick her up.

I quickly put the bandana in front of her eyes and tied it. Kim jerked around, taking her ear buds out and was just about to take the blind fold off before I grabbed her hands and said, "Don't scream or attack me Kim. It's Jack. Your loving best friend."

Kim slumped her shoulders a little more relaxed.

"What the hell? Why are you blind folding me?" Kim said, before adding- "And if you were my so-called 'loving best friend', you would tell me what the hell you are doing!"

"Relax, Kim. You and I are going on a walk. I would drive you in my car, but Jerry took it and I know your car is in the shop." I said to her.

"That's because you crashed my car!"

"I told you already, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash your car and you know that. I didn't want to hit that racoon! I know you're upset about your car, but you're a vegetarian because you love animals. And I know you would have done the same thing!"

Her head moved towards my voice. I assumed she was trying to give me on her famous death glares, but obviously that isn't working out so well.

I grabbed Kim's hand and said, "Let's go on a walk."

"If we are just going on a walk, why do you have to blind fold me?"

I didn't give her an answer. I gently tugged on her hand and we started to walk down the sidewalk. For the first couple of minutes, neither of us said a word. I know she's mad at me now for blind folding her, but she'll forgive me later. Though, as we were walking, I got a lot of weird looks from people. Some even stopped walking at stared at me.

_Geez, it's not like I'm kidnapping her._

"So, are you going to tell me where you are taking me or what you are doing?" Kim finally spoke up. Her head was facing my direction- assuming she was looking at me, but really she was just looking right past me.

It was a minute before I answered, trying to think of a way not to tell her exactly what was going on.

I gave a tiny laugh before telling her, "It's a surprise."

She didn't seem to take so well, cause she groaned and tried to run off, but I kept a good grip on her hand to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. But that just got her more upset when she turned and smacked me in the closest body part she could find- which was my chest.

"Let me go!" She said.

"Calm down, Kim. We are almost to our destination. If you calm down and continue walking, we should be there in like 3 minutes then you can take the blindfold off and I will never put a blind fold on you again. Cause trust me, you are being a pain in the ass right now."

"Gee, Jack. Thanks. Glad to be a pain in your ass." Kim replied, sarcastically.

I knew from that remark, she was mad at me. So I did the first thing that popped in my mind which was offer her a piece offering.

"I'm sorry. Okay, I will give you a hint about what we are doing if stop being mad at me. And I will take back everything I said about you being a pain in my ass." We were currently just standing on the sidewalk. We were making such good progress. I mean the Bobby Wasabi Dojo just came into sight when she decided to go on a rampage.

It was about two minutes- two minutes we could've been walking- before she sighed and said, "Fine. I forgive you. Now, give me a hint on what we are doing or we are going."

"Thank god. And we are doing something for your birthday. Now, let's continue walking." I said grabbing her hand, again, and pulling her to start walking. Seconds later, we were walking towards the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Jack, my birthday is next week. Why are we doing something today?" She asked.

"Because, you know that my grandpa is sick, and next week was the earliest flight we could get. We need to be there for him. I need to be there for him."

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said as we strolled up to the doors of the dojo.

I opened up the doors and gave her a gentle push inside. I shut the doors behind me and flicked the light on. I smiled at all the decorations. This was going to be a hell of a mess to clean up. I told Grace multiple times to only put like three cans of confetti on the floor and only to put a few streamers up.

I know its her best friends birthday, but we all know that Kim doesn't like overly done parties. And she doesn't like we go in over are heads for her or anyone.

"We're here." I finally told her.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, now take this stupid blind fold off of me!"

"Okay. Three... Two... One..."

I ripped off her blind fold as all of her friends jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!". And with that, Kimberly Crawford's Surprise 17th Birthday Party started.

**|A few hours later...|**

A few people have left the party, but mostly the party was still in full swing. Kim was now over in the corner drinking some Hawaiian Punch while taking to Grace and Kelsey. Kelsey looked a little woosey.

She tried to get me to buy some stuff to spike the punch, but I told her Kim would kill me if I spiked the punch. I said if she really wanted to get drunk, to bring some of her own stuff and spike her own drink and no one elses. Before I noticed, Kim was walking up to me.

"Jack, thank you so much for this." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I only smiled back in response.

I saw that she opened up her mouth to say something else, but Jerry came up a put an arm around Kim's shoulder, which caused Kim to raise her eyebrows at Jerry.

"Hey there. I helped put this swag party together! I think I should get some type of payment too!" Jerry said, pointing to his cheek.

"Jerry, you do realize that your girlfriend is my best friend, right? Or are you that stupid?"

"No, I'm not that stupid. But-" Jerry started only to be cut off by Grace walking towards the three of us.

"Kim, just give him a kiss. He won't leave you alone till you do." She said with a roll of her eyes. Grace and I watched as Kim gave a small smile before giving a peck on the cheek. As soon as she kissed his cheek, he started to fist pump and scream as he walked back into the middle of the party.

Some people thought he was just drunk, but this is just plain old Jerry.

Though, if Jerry acts like this when he isn't drunk. I wonder what he would act like when he was drunk. I would definitely pay to see that.

"Grace, sometimes I wonder why you are dating Jerry." Kim told her. Grace shrugged her shoulders in response, before walking towards where Jerry went.

Kim turned back towards me and asked me, "Hey, is your car here? I want to go lock my purse in there."

"Yeah, here you go." I said as I tossed her my keys. She smiled before turning around and grabbing her purse and walking through the doors. I turned around a picked up my drink, before walking towards Eddie and Milton.

I saw Jerry run out the dojo doors arms above his head, screaming.

Maybe Jerry was drunk.

**|Kim|**

I was walking towards Jack's car when I heard screaming. I turned around to see Jerry running towards me.

"What are you doing, Jerry?"

"I wanted to ask you what to get Grace for our four-month anniversary." He said nonchalantly.

I shaked my head. "No, I mean what were you doing running out screaming like some murderer was chasing after you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make a big exit. I got a lot of people's attention." He said shrugging his shoulders. I turned around and started to unlock Jacks car as I told him, "Jerry, Grace is your girlfriend. You should know what to get her. You don't need to be asking me."

"I know, but-" I heard Jerry start. I placed my purse in Jacks car and shut the door and locked it. I turned around to see Jerry falling on me.

"Jerry! What the hell?" I said very loudly.

Next thing I knew, I felt something go into my arm. I was about to turn to look at what it was, when everything faded to darkness.

**|Jack|**

"Hey, have you seen Kim or Jerry? Last time I saw them they were both going outside." I asked Milton and Eddie as I approached them, once again.

"No. Sorry Jack. Do want us to help look for them?" Eddie asked.

"If you would that would be great. Just take a quick sweep outside and tell me if you see them." I said. They both nodded in response. As we walked up towards the door. I noticed an envelope on the ground addressed to me.

I stop in my tracks, causing Eddie and Milton to also do. I bend down and was just about to pick up the envelope when Milton stopped me.

"Hold on, Jack. There could be millions of germs on that. Let me take a look." He said. He pulled out two white gloves out of his pocket and slid them on his hands. He picked up the envelope and opened it up.

"Why do you have glove in your pocket?" I asked, but never got a response. I watched as his normal face turned into a horrified/sad face.

"Milton?" Eddie asked, getting worried. I assumed he notice the look on his face too.

He looked up back at us and said six words that would change out lives forever.

"Jerry and Kim are buried alive."

* * *

A/N:

Okay, how do you like it? I know it's kind of short. I promise to try and make the chapters a little longer, if I continue this story. It's up to you guys if you want me to continue. If you have ever seen Bones, you know partially what I am going to do, but like I said, I didn't want to make it the exact same. But this is with a Kickin' It twist, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it enough to review! Please let me know if you want me to continue, cause I really only will if you guys want me too.

Though, I start school in like a week, so updates might be quite a bit apart.

Review?

ANA(:


	2. Chapter 1: Limits

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! What was it? 8 Reviews, 6 Favorites, and 15 Follows! Thank you all so much, and please continue to review, favorite, and follow. I just started school, and that means the more reviews and everything I get, the more inspired I get to write and faster updates(; I am going to go on a vacation at the end of September, which mean- if this story is still going, there won't be an update for about two weeks. I am trying my best to update as fast as I can! Anyways, since this is an update, I have decided to continue this story!

I have been thinking long and hard about this, because like what **nclhdrs1717** said, "I wouldn love to read more since instead of having two overly smart people burrows alive it's a smart girl and a Jerry." This is one smart girl, not as smart as Milton, and Jerry.

So It got me thinking, if I continue this story, I'm going to have to think on how they are going to stay alive, and if Jack, Milton, and Eddie find them. I think I have it mostly planned out.

AND before I forget, I have a twitter account! it is forgotten_589 , I have no clue why I chose that. I just couldn't think of anything..

One more thing... Sorry. I know this is a long author's note. I also changed me pen name.. again. It is: beyond the mind. Don't ask me why I changed it, because I have no clue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Bones. (I did bones, just to be safe)

* * *

**Chapter One: Limits**

* * *

**|Eddie|**

_23:43:55_

The party was shut down, but everyone who was in Seaford Mall tonight, was considered a witness and the police had to go through every person and ask them questions. Jack, Milton, Grace, Kelsey, and I were all in a cop car. Why? Because we were the ones who saw the letter. We should Grace the later and asked her to call the cops. Kelsey was in her.. well, because she had a little to much to drink and she started to hit on a cop.

She was passed out laying across Milton, Grace and I. Her head was by me, just in case she puked. Lucky me. And her feet dangled over by Grace. Jack was sitting in the front seat getting very impatient.

All of us were.

So far, all the cops have done was put us in a car and talk to witnesses.

"Why don't they start looking for Jerry and Kim?" Jack said, very annoyed. But, I don't blame him. This night has hit us all. I wouldn't be surprised if we all got in a fight. Of course, we all know none of us would mean it because of the circumstances.

Milton sighed as he hit his head back on the seat. "Because Jack, this is there routine. They have to get the statements, to see if anyone saw anything."

"Screw the routine. Screw getting statements. If someone really saw something, they would have come up to police and told them. They should be looking for Kim and Jerry! Not walking around asking people questions!" Jack exploded. He took a deep breath before saying, "Look, I'm snapping at you. I want to find Jerry and Kim. And if they aren't going to do anything about it, then I will."

I got a little worried. Because when Jack gets a plan, he doesn't back down from it. Especially when it is something this serious. Even though I was nervous about this, and I saw everyone else was nervous. I got up the courage to ask, "Okay. What's your plan?"

I got surprised looks from everyone. They were surprised at the fact I was the only one to have the courage to ask. I'm always the one hiding in the back behind everyone, not saying much. These are my only true friends, and I am also nervous to open up to them. Even though we have been friends for years, I'm just waiting for them to leave me. As the looks finally turned away from me to Jack, he asked- "Are all of you willing to help me with this? Even though we might get in a lot of trouble. Would you be okay getting in trouble? I know I would, knowing that we saved our best friends, who are buried alive and probably don't have much mor time to live."

That is what made us give in. We would all help each other out, no matter how much trouble we got in. If it saves one of our friends, we're in. Simultaneously, the rest of us nodded our heads, agreeing we would help in any way possible. Even though we were all scared.

Jack gave the best smile he could in this situation before slapping his hands together and turning a little bit more in our direction. "Okay, so first, Milton." Milton nodded his head as Jack spoke. "Do you think you could hack into some surveillance cameras? And maybe some traffic cameras?"

"Yeah. I can. I had to do it for Rudy once to get a picture of him taken off. Otherwise he would've had to go to court. You have no idea how many tickets that guy has." Milton told everyone. Which concluded with everyone giving him odd stares. Who knew Milton would do something illegal. Especially, this illegal. I know we would do anything for a friend. But this is a matter of life or death. Literally.

"Exaclty, how did Rudy to get you something illegal? Because I would like to know how, cause it is kind of impossible to get you to do something illegal." Grace said. I smiled a little to myself. Since she was Jerry's girlfriend, Jerry has rubbed off on her, and what she just said reminded me of Jerry.

"Well, it all started-" Milton begun, but to be cut off by Jack.

"I don't think we have time to start a story." He said frantically.

Milton nodded his head in agreement, and summed it all up in a sentence. "Let's just say that I made a idiotic remark about being able to hack into the traffic camera and he just continued to beg and beg."

Each and every one of us, excluding Jack- who was waiting desperately for us to end our conversation, gave a quick nod. Letting Milton know we understood. Once Rudy starts to beg for something, he doesn't stop till he gets it. And the only reason why any of us give in to him, is to make him shut up.

"Okay. So, this is the plan." Jack got our attention, which caused us to turn our heads in his direction. "We are going to get out of here. The police are too busy with asking people, that we will be able to get out with ease. Now, we are going to head to the library. And we will hack into the traffic cameras there. So if they end up tracing it. It will be traced back to the library where a bunch of kids are. And they won't be able to determine its us."

"What about the security cameras in the library?" Milton asked. He would know about those.

"They actually have security cameras in the library?" Jack questioned. A question probably everyone was all thinking about. Why have security cameras in the library? I mean who would steal books?

Milton nodded his head. "Yeah. Two reasons though. One: Just for security reasons. And two: What people do behind the bookshelves... It's disgusting. Let me tell you that." Milton scrunched up his nose, like he was reliving a memory.

"Okay. Enough. We have to stay on track. So, we will go into the library and we will, not directly, spot the cameras. Once we know where all the cameras are, we will make sure someone is blocking Milton's view from all angles. That means, everyone of us will keep our backs to the camera, to make sure they don't see our faces, and make sure they don't get Milton in view." Jack explained.

"Okay. But how do we know we are actually covering Milton from each angle?" I spoke up. the first time in a while, may I add.

Milton's eyes widened with an idea. "Julie works at the library. She knows all the passwords and can get in from her laptop. Without an alarm being breached."

"Wait. What about if you set an alarm with the traffic cameras?" Grace asked.

Milton shook his head 'No' as he said, "Trust me. I won't. You would not believe how easy it is to get passed their firewall. Thank god we live in a small city. If we lived in a big one, we would be able to afford better firewall and that would be hell to get through."

"Okay. So, everyone knows what we are doing?" Jack asked.

We all nodded our heads. Everyone looked out their window to make sure the cops weren't looking, and slowly we started to get out of the car. But eventually stopped when Kelsey sprung straight up, hitting her head with Grace's.

"OW. What the hell?" Grace exclaimed quietly. Making sure no one heard the commotion.

"I'm sorry and why are you whispering?" Kelsey asked in her normal tone. We all shushed her at the same time and she scooted back a tiny bit at it. She all looked at us, confused. We probably should tell her everything right now, but we won't. First we have to get out of here before she says anything more.

"Let's just get out of here quickly and quietly. Before they see us. We can explain everything to Kelsey later." I said. We all agreed on that. Kelsey was confused, but followed along. It wasn't long till we were at least a mile away from the cops.

Let's just hope they don't notice us for a while.

* * *

**|Kim|**

_23:24:47_

My eyes bolted open.

I was grasping for air, for a reason. But then I stopped, once I realized my surroundings. I was in a car. And all around the care was dirt. My mind was hazy and wasn't working so well, but I put two and two together.

_I was buried alive._

I started panicking. I was buried alive? What the hell? I didn't get to say good bye to anyone. I was just going to put my purse in Jacks car then all of a sudden, I'm buried alive?! Oh my-

Moaning. I heard moaning. My head jerked in the direction of the noise. But I painfully regretted it later.

In the back of the seat, I saw Jerry Martinez. I was happy to see Jerry. But then again, not so happy. I slowly turned my body to face his more, and gently shook him awake. I saw his eyes slowly come open. I gave a sad smile. I saw that he was in pain, and there was no possible way for me to help him. I'm not Milton who is going to get a doctors degree, even though he already knows everything.

"Jerry? Are you okay?" I asked, squinting my eyes a little to re-adjust my vision. It really isn't all that clear at the moment. I was able to see Jerry nod his head little, before he shifted to sit up a little more. I think he wanted to support his neck. Considering the postion he was put in, it does not look comfortable.

"Kim? What's happening?" Jerry asked, once he noticed his surroundings. I saw how his eye went frantic looking at the outside of the car.

I gave a small shrug. "I have no clue, but I think we are buried alive."

I didn't think it was possible, but his eyes widened even more. They were the size of dinner plates. I saw that he was scared. And I'm sure he saw I was scared too. Hell, anyone in this situation would be scared.

"Well, I think we should look around the car and see what we can find to keep us hydrated and fed. Even though, in like 24 hours, we will run out of oxygen." I regretted the last sentence the minute I said it.

Jerry's head flew in my direction. "Are we going to die?"

"NO! I mean, no. Jack must have noticed we were gone and called the police. I mean, you know how over protective he is over all his friends." Jerry nodded at that statement. "He is probably with the police, making sure they are busting their asses to find us."

We both gave a smile at that. Because Jack would make sure they are busting their asses to find us. He would die if on of his friends died. But, Jerry's smile quickly deminished before he wondered, "What if Jack doesn't know we are missing?"

"What?"

"There was a party tonight. A bunch of people are there. What if he never notices we are missing? Maybe someone spiked his punch, and he is totally drunk and has no clue what is going on right now? I know Kelsey spiked her drink. So what if she did it to his too?"

Jerry was right.

What if he never notices we are gone? He threw me a huge birthday party. With over 75 people.

The worst part about all of this is; if Jack never notices we are gone. He will blame himself.

He will blame himself for our death. And he will never be the same again.

* * *

A/N:

How did you like it?

I know it is short again, but I was busy planning this story out and I was working on it, and I felt it has been too long since I published this story. (Even though I know it hasn't been that long) I felt, like I should update for you guys.

THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK.

Just wanted to put that out there. I can do SO much better. But I wanted to update to you guys fast, and this is what I came up with. I understand if you don't like it, cause trust me I know it isn't my best work.

Well, there isn't much left for me to say. Oh, I wanted to put Eddie in there because everyone always focuses on Jack, Kim, Jerry and Milton. At least, that is what I think. I wanted to put him in here, because people need to know how Eddie feels about this.

I will try to do a small snippet of what is happening with Jerry and Kim while they are buried alive. Otherwise, it will focus on everyone else trying to find them.. if they can.

Love you alll!

REVIEW, please(:

ANA(:


	3. Chapter 2: Undiscovered

A/N:

SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. SORRY. It has been forever since I've updated. I feel really bad. I do have an excuse I could use, but its been way to long for me to use it. I hope I didn't drive all of you away because it has been so long. But on the other hand...

OMG. Thank you! All of you! Everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me. I have to start putting more depth in the chapters, otherwise this story is going to take forever, and I don't want that to happen.

I forgot to mention in the last A/N that the numbers underneath the POV, is how much time Kim and Jerry have left before they officially run out of air. I assumed you all knew what it meant, but just in case you didn't. That is what it meant.

You might not understand the chapter titles, but I obviously wrote them for a reason. I know they might not make sense, but they are there for a reason. Just an FYI.

Well, I guess there isn't much more for me to say.. Read and Review?(:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Bones.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Undiscovered **

* * *

**|Milton|**

_23:04:53_

I dialed her number as we made our way away from the cop car. It took a few seconds, until Julie picked up her phone.

"Milton?" She asked. I understood why she was confused. It was almost nine o'clock. Even though it is weekend, neither me or Julie stay up late. I knew she was getting ready to go to sleep at the moment. She was invited to the party but she refused to come because she had a project due Monday for AP Chemistry.

"Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm sorry to keep you up Julie, but I need you to do me a favor. It's a big one, and you can't ask any questions. Okay?" I told her. It was hard enough for me to do this knowing it is illegal, but if Julie knew, she would flip out.

"What do you need me to do?" I knew she still hasn't made her mind up about doing the favor. First she would ask what I wanted her to do, then she would decide whether or not she would help. Knowing Julie, it's going to be hard to convince her to do this. I should just give her as little information as possible. The less she knows, the better.

I sighed, knowing that this is long-shot. "I need you to get into the security cameras in the library. Since you work there and you have been working there for a while, I know you have the passwords. And once you get into the cameras, I need you to tell me if all the cameras are blocked."

I put a worried face on, know this is a real long-shot. I was a little bit behind Jack, Eddie, Grace and Kelsey. Everyone was filling Kelsey in on the plan, while I made sure my part- which was, get Julie to cooperate with us. And at this point, I have no clue if Julie will.

"Milton? Why do you need me to get in the library security cameras?" She asked.

"The less you know, the better." Let's just hope she takes that as an answer. I could still hear her breathing, but she didn't say a word. She hesitated before answering, "No."

I stopped in my tracks and watched as everyone else kept walking. I turned my back towards them, so no matter if they notice I wasn't walking behind them, they wouldn't hear our conversation.

"What do you mean no?" I asked.

"I mean no. Come on' Milton. You just can't expect me to do something illegal without a reason? Plus, it depends on the reason. If Jerry was making out with Grace in the library, I'm not going in and deleting the footage."

"Julie, trust me. It's better that you do this knowing it is illegal than knowing the reason why we are doing it."

"Huh?" She said confused.

"Nevermind. Julie, please. You have to do this for me." I begged.

Julie sighed, "I will help you, but it depends on the reason Milton. If you tell me what is going on and I think it is a valid reason, then I will decide whether or not I will do this."

I didn't say anything back. I turned around to see Jack, Eddie, Kelsey and Grace a lot further away from me. "Hold on." I told Julie before running to catch up with everyone. I had my hands covering the speaker area, so Julie couldn't hear our conversation.

"Guys!" I said, loudly, to get their attention.

They all turn around the second I yell. They stopped and waited till I reached them. Once I finally caught up to them, no one said a word. They all waited for me to explain why I yelled for them.

"Julie says she won't hack into the library security cameras unless I tell her what is going on. She won't take my word saying that its better she doesn't know. She said if I give her the reason, she then will decide whether or not if it is a valid reason for her to get in." I explained.

I know no one wants her to worry, but personally- I think it is the best option is to tell her. I mean, she will find out eventually. She should be watching the news soon. And it should be all over the news.

No one responds first, but a few seconds later, all of us are now looking at Jack for the answer.

Jack sighs, before responding. "We don't have time to this. Just tell her. We have to find Kim and Jerry."

I nod back to him- understanding where he is coming from. We all continue to walk towards the library, as I put the phone back up to my ear and sighed, getting ready to tell Julie everything. "Look Julie, I guess it's better you hear this from me instead of watching it on the news. But, tonight at Kim's birthday party, Jerry and Kim were abducted and buried alive."

* * *

**|Julie|**

_22:58:42_

_What?_

"D-Did you just say Jerry and Kim are buried alive?"

"Yes."

What the hell is going on?!

"Wait, if Jerry and Kim are buried alive, why do you need me to hack into the security cameras at the library?" I asked, confused as ever. I mean, what has breaking into the library security cameras have to do anything with Jerry and Kim. This is one thing I don't understand.

"Julie! Just do this for me!" Milton yelled.

I jumped back and took the phone a few inches away from my ear. I have never heard Milton like this. Ever. I started the do a quick breathing excercise, so I don't get overwhelmed. I could hear in the background people telling Milton to calm down and that we all know what he is going through, but to not take it out on the people we love. It was Jack, Eddie, Grace and Kelsey who told him that.

Though the phone wasn't right up to my ear, I could hear Milton apologizing over and over again. I gave a weak smile at how apologetic he was.

"Julie, I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that with Jerry and Kim being buried, and only having a little time to find them. I'm so sorry. I just needed you to cooperate and-"

"Milton, I understand. You are under a lot of stress right now. It's okay, just try not to yell at me again. It kind of frightened me." I said in a soft voice, assuring him.

I heard Milton let out a huge sigh before replying, "Okay. I'm so sorry, though. I never meant to yell at you." He sounded so sincere. I felt so bad for him, because of what he is going though. I mean, we are all going through the same thing. But he was so much closer friends with Kim and Jerry. All I was to them was Milton's girlfriend. The only one-on-one I had with either of them was when Kim was getting me and Milton together, and when I had to help Jerry study for a test.

After a few moments of silence, I asked, "Are you close to the library?"

I can just picture Milton's eyes bugging out because I agreed to do such an illegal thing. It's not like me. Hell, it's not like him to ask me to do such a thing. At the moment Milton is in too much of a shock to even reply to me or he is letting everyone else know that I agreed to help them.

Milton finally says, "Yeah. We are just walking up the library. Can you hurry up and disable the alarm?"

I reach over to my laptop and open it. I quickly type in my password to log into my computer. I click on the icon I use to for work. I have to go in and make a list of who hasn't returned their books if I decide to work from home. But thankfully I'm not restricted to just that area on the computer. I quickly disable the alarm.

"Alright. I disabled tha alarm. You should be able to get in without a problem." I tell my boyfriend.

"Thank you, Julie." He said. "Now, can you just tell us if we blocked all security cameras by the computers so I'm able to get into the traffic camera."

I didn't even bother asking why he needed to get in the traffic camera. If I did, it would just create another fight and with Jerry and Kim's life at stake.. It's not worth it. I just keep telling myself that I just need to trust him. That's all I can do.

"No. Just go do what you are doing and I will just delete the footage or disable to camera. I don't know, but you don't need to be wasting anymore time with trying to block every security camera in the Library."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just go find Jerry and Kim."

And with that, I heard the dial tone fill through my ears.

* * *

**|Grace|**

_22:49:58_

"We are good to go." Milton told all of us with a nod of his head.

Even though Milton told us that Julie disabled the alarm, we still opened the door slowly just to be safe. We are in enough trouble as it is. I mean, we escaped from a cop car and if we get caught breaking and entering a library to hack into traffic cameras, we might as lock ourselves up for the rest of our life. One question has been bopping around my mind through-out this whole time. What's going happen to us when this is all over?

Before we fully walk into the library, I stop. I turn to Milton and ask "What about the security cameras?"

"Julie said she will either disable to cameras or delete the footage."

I sighed, still not sure with this plan, but nodded 'Okay' in response, before walking into the library with everyone following me. I was going to tell Milton that knowing Julie, I'm not sure if we can trust her enough. But I didn't want to start that fight now.

Even though I know whats at stake, losing my best friend and my boyfriend, I'm not comfortable with this. But who the hell would do such a thing? That's one thing I do not get. How does someone get joy out of this? Or even live with themself knowing what they have done! Once we get Jerry and Kim back, I know for sure I'm going after this bastard.

We were all standing around Milton who was just opening the security cameras and was getting ready to hack into them. I turned my head a little to see jack pacing back and forth mumbling something to himself. I walk towards him and put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop pacing. He turns and looks at me.

"Jack. We will find them." I told him with emphasis on 'Will'.

He runs his hand through his hair. "What if we don't? What if they are already dead? What if he really hurt them and they are suffering from some bad injuries?"

I drop my hand from his shoulder. "Do you realize that everything you said to me began with 'What if'? Jack, we can't go around the whole time asking what if when we don't know anything." I let a tear slip from my eye. "I know your upset about your best friend, but she is my best friend to. And my boyfriend is with her. We need to focus on trying to find them instead of pacing and going through the worst scenarios in our head."

A few more tears have slipped when I finished. But when I look back up at Jack, he has guilty look in his eye. I quickly wiped the tears and put on a confused face. Why would Jack look guilty?

"What's going on Jack?"

"I was supposed to protect her. I made a promise. I would always protect her no matter what. Anderson's don't break promises, but I just did. I promised her dad that I would protect her and if anyone hurt her, they would have to deal with me."

Why would Jack make a promise to her dad? It's not like they were going out. Maybe her dad just say how close they were and made him promise. Yeah. That's it. Kim would have told me if something was going on. I'm gonna stick with he best friend scenario.

I take a quick glance over and make sure that they aren't paying attention to our conversation, before I reply, "I understand you want to protect your best friend Jack, but-"

Jack's arms fly in the air. "She's not just my best friend, Grace. She is my girlfriend. We were going to make the announcement later at the party."

Oh my god. "W-What?" I let out in a low whisper. I look at Jack, who now has tears flooding from his eyes, but he does nothing to wipe them away. He doesn't respond. We are just standing here. Looking each other in the eyes. I still can't process what Jack just told me.

"I know this isn't the way you wanted to find out, but I had to tell someone."

I pull Jack in a hug. I put my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. It's not a romantic hug. It's a comforting hug.

"We will find them. Everything will be okay." I whisper into his ear. We stay like that for a few more seconds until Milton yells, "I'm in!"

We quickly pull away from each other and walk over to everyone else. It took Milton a little longer to get in the cameras than I though it would, but hey. We are under a lot of stress. I watch as Milton searches for the video around the time we estimated for Jerry and Kim to disappeared. Which we estimated about two hours ago.

"I found it!" Milton double clicks on the video and it pops up to a full screen. Whether we were ready to see this or not. Milton clicks play.

It starts out with Kim walking toward Jack's car. She flips though the set of keys Jack has, until she finds the one to open Jacks car. Before she does, her eyes are wide when she turns around. And that is when Jerry comes in. They are talking for a few minutes before Kim turns back around to unlock Jacks car. As she is turned around, we see something hit Jerry in the arm.

"What was that?" I asked.

Milton pauses the video and leans back in the chair. "It's probably something to make him sleep. Such as anesthesia. Or something." I nod my head. I just want to make sure it wasn't anything to hurt him. Milton leans forward again and clicks play.

As the video continues, Kim turns around and Jerry falls on top of her. It looks like Kim is yelling something, but we don't know what because there is no sound. Next, something hits Kim in the arm and they both fall to the ground. Everyone gets a little closer to the screen in anticipation. We are waiting for the person to come get Kim and Jerry.

"What!?" I yell. Not even a second ago, we were all looking at Kim and Jerry on the ground then nothing. No one was there. It's like they disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Milton slams his fists on the table. "The person must have gotten in the camera and deleted to footage."

Jack starts to pace again. We were so close. It's like the person is teasing us. Like he or she wanted us to feel like we were getting close then yank that away from us. I'm gonna catch this bastard once we find Jerry and Kim.

"Well, w-what about looking for my car driving out? There is only one spot to get in and out of this area of the mall. They would have had to drive though it." Jack grabs out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly writes something on the paper before handing to Milton. "There is my license plate number. If you see if then we can determine where this person went."

I looked at Milton. He didn't have a pleased look on his face. "Jack.. If he deleted this footage, then he probably deleted everything else to lead where he went."

"Maybe, but he couldn't have gone through every single camera that had him on tape. Where ever he is there has to be multiple cameras that caught him." Jack said. He did have a good point. "There is no way that the person would be able to delete the footage of every single camera that got him on tape. And even if he did, he is still probably working on trying to get the footage deleted. So there could be some cameras with some footage."

"Even if that is correct, that is a lot of cameras to go through. I doubt we will even make it." Milton said.

Jack groaned. "Well, we have to do something! We can't just sit here and do nothing. I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Eddie, Kelsey, and I were all watching the argument between Jack and Milton. They both had good points. I know I can't just sit here and do absolutely nothing. But I know if we do try to go through almost every security or traffic camera in Seaford, there is no way we will be able to catch the footage before it is deleted.

"Neither can I, Jack! It's hard for me to, but there is nothing else we can do. We can't search through every security camera in Seaford!"

Jack's eye brows furrow. "How can you do this? How can you actually give up when two of our best friends are buried alive somewhere? I don't get how you can make that decision and live with yourself."

"Jack. I'm not giving up. We are just out of options. I mean, what if he left Seaford? How are we going to find them then?" Milton points out.

Jack's eyes widened. "Do that! Look at least at 5 or six cameras where the 'You are now leaving Seaford' sign is. There isn't many lights or anything there so the cameras must be spaced out. We can cover at least a mile of the footage. Do you get what I am saying?" Milton nods his head. "That way we can know for sure whether they left town or not."

"Okay. Fine. I'll look at the five cameras by the sign. The camera that is a mile away from the sign is by Wal-Mart. I'll start with the one closest to the sign and go back."

Jack just walks away. My eyes follow him as he goes in the bathroom. I go over to the table and sit there. It's going to be a while. I have to find something to do. I see Kelsey and Eddie go over and look through the rack of books closest to them. And Milton is just on the computer typing away.

I hope he finds something.

**|30 Minutes Later..|**

_22:17:26_

No one has bothered Milton one bit. Even though we are all getting very impatient. We knew that he would tell us when he got something. Jack was sitting at the table I was previously sitting at. Kelsey was sitting at a computer across from Milton. Probably on Facebook or Twitter. Eddie had a stack of books next to him. I think he was trying to focus on reading something instead of reality, but I don't think that is going well. I'm on my way to use the bathroom.

I walk into this insanely bright bathroom. I think it was the fact that we had barely any lights on in the library so it was darker. Plus its like 11:00 pm. I think. I think I left my cell phone in the police car or in the dojo. I'm not sure. So it's not like I can check the time.

Oh god. I look like a monster. I looked at myself quickly in the mirror before I started washing my hands, but when I saw what I looked like; washing my hands was the furthest thing from my mind. I had bits of mascara on my cheek. Probably from crying when I was talking to Jack earlier today.

I grabbed a paper towel and got a tiny bit of water on it. I started rubbing my cheek to get the mascara off. I saw it slowly start to come off. I continue with the other cheek till I was satisfied. I wash my hands quickly before going back out there. I walk over to sit next to Kelsey, who was just staring at the computer screen now.

"Hey." I say quietly.

She looks over at me. "What if we can't find them? What happens then?"

I sighed. This was going through everyone's mind lately. Not that it's a problem. "I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Jack. We will find them. I know we were about to give up there for a second, but we could never ever do that to Kim and Jerry. I mean Jerry is my boyfriend and Kim is my best friend. And I know she is your best friend too. I promise you that we will find them."

She gave me a small smile. I put my hand on hers. "We are in this together and we will find them."

"Wait a minute!" I jerk my head towards the voice. It was Milton. It was the first thing he had said in like 30 minutes. All of us got up and were running over to Milton, waiting to see what he had found.

"What is it, Milton?" Jack asked frantically.

"Your car. I saw it pull into the Wal-Mart parking lot. And it went behind the store. I hacked into Wal-Mart's security cameras and you can see someone dragging two figures into the woods." He said, turning around in his chair.

We all looked at him is disbelief. "Well! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jack says.

"Wait. I don't think its where Jerry and Kim are buried. I mean this guy was smart enough to delete the footage of him leaving the mall, how come he didn't delete this footage of him by Wal-Mart? I think its a setup, trap, or a tease. Something like that. There is no way this guy got that stupid in two hours." Milton said.

"Well its something. We have to go look. Come on. If we don't find anything we can go back to police and have then interrogate us." Jack said.

"Let's go look. It's like what Jack said. It's something. We have a lead. The police are probably still at the mall questioning people anyways. It's something." Eddie said. Is voice almost sounded different. He just hasn't said anything in a while. That's why it sounds so different.

The rest of us nod in agreement.

Milton gets up from the chair and says "Okay. But first I'm going to take a quick video of the footage so we have it on a mobile device." He turns around and starts recording the video.

But in the middle of the recording, police bust through the door yelling for us to put our hands up. Kelsey and I screamed loud. Jack and Eddie immediately put their hands in the air. Milton quickly ends the video and turns off the computer.

The officer who put us in the cop car earlier came over. "You guys are in a lot of trouble." Officer Todd said. A few more officers came over to put handcuffs on us and take us out of the library. They have been probably waiting for the right moment to bust in because there was a crowd of people standing outside. Everyone was standing at an angle that no matter where we stood in the library we couldn't see them.

Everyone's eyes were on the five of us.

The slid Eddie and I into a cop car. Kelsey and Milton into another. And Jack was alone in another.

* * *

**|Jerry|**

_22:02:23_

"Are you sure you couldn't find anything that we could eat or drink?" I asked.

Kim had searched the entire car for something. We found some old empty Powerade bottles and chip bags.

Kim shook her head. "No. There is absolutely nothing. I don't know what we are going to do." She sighed as she plopped back into the seat. There was silence. I decided to go back and think about the party. I wish I was just back and partying with Grace. I miss her. I miss everyone. I remember laughing at how Kelsey was acting because she spiked her punch. And how Grace through a tiny bit of water on her to get her to stop hitting on me.

Wait.

When Jack lent me his car, I had to pick up some extra water bottles and chips just in case. I put them in the trunk. The seat I am sitting on is a secret entrance into the trunk.

"Kim. Move back to the front."

"Huh? Why?" She asked, confused.

I started to scoot closer to her, so I could get off the seat and pull it forward. But every inch I moved closer, she looked at me like I was crazy. "Kim. I remember I had to pick up some extra water bottles and chips just in case and I stored them in the trunk. If I am able to pull this seat forward, I can get into the trunk."

As soon as I finished, she was on her way to climbing to the front. Once she was all the way up there, I scooted into her spot and pulled the seat. It was a few moments until I was able get it open. I looked over at Kim and we both smiled at each other. Happy at the fact we are now able to drink and eat. I reached in and was trying to find the water.

Jack had too much in his trunk. He had some clothes, a spare tire and his karate stuff. When I finally found the package of water bottles, I pulled on it. I couldn't get it through.

"I'm not able to get the whole thing through, but I can bring a water and chips out one at a time." I said.

I looked over at her and she nodded her head. I reached back in and grabbed one water bottle. I pulled it out and tossed it towards Kim. She immediately caught it and started drinking. But half way of drinking it, she asked, "How much of these water bottles do you have?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I think I bought a pack, but I only took in like for the party. So like 30."

I went in and pulled out the rest of the stuff. I tossed Kim her bag of chips and I went and grabbed a water and chips for me.

We had food and drink.

* * *

A/N:

Horrid ending. I hate it. I hate it so much. I really don't like the chapter that much either. But I hope you guys do. I had like only 1,000 words written until today. I wrote 4,000 words today. This is defiantly a longer chapter. Do you like chapters this long? The next on might actually be this long. I had more that I wanted to put in, but I really felt like it was getting too long.

I will try and update faster for the next chapter.

Oh, and you have no idea what I have in store for the upcoming chapters.

Hint: Fights. betrayal. Lies.

REVIEW.

Please. I do apologize for it being a long time since I updated. Did this make up for it? Personally, I hate this chapter. But I felt like it was needed.

ANA(:


End file.
